Just Breath
by IronStuddedStar
Summary: A fallen star has to learn to cope with a heavy heart. This is set right after the Tartarus arc but really doesn't follow the series.Hello All! This is my first fanfic and a bit of a twist on your normal love story. Also I don't own Fairy Tail or any of these characters they all belong to Hiro Mashima. Rated M for later Gajucy lovin in the story!
1. Chapter 1

Hello All! This is my first fanfic and a bit of a twist on your normal love story. This is set right after the Tartarus arc but really doesn't follow the series. Also I don't own Fairy Tail or any of these characters they all belong to Hiro Mashima!

**Chapter 1.**

It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild hall well as normal as it could be after destroying the guild yet again. It's been three months, three long months of rebuilding friendships, towns and their own guild building. Finally they were all home, FACE was no more and they all sat around safely together. Lucy could try to describe this place as home, or peaceful, but Fairy Tail never stayed peaceful for long. Looking around the hall it was easy to spot the start of all the chaos, as Gray and Natus stood nose to nose spewing insults at each other. Erza quickly put a stop to them as they had been inching their way closer to her precious cake. Lucy smiled warmly at her guild mates rejoicing in the feeling of being at home.

**Lucy POV**

As I look down at my shake that is slowly melting my smile fades just the same. It has been months since Gajeel had saved me but nothing was the same. We won, I saved my friends and was rescued by Gajeel, Natsu, Juvia and Gray… but since they all came back to the security of their guild hall Natsu has treated me as nothing more than an afterthought. Now don't get me wrong, we are still best friends! I love him… just not in that kind of way. Happy, Natsu and I still go on missions, they just aren't as often as they used to. I guess I can see this as a blessing because I have been able to train more. Plus, it is always nice to be able to wake up in the morning without people breaking into my house and eating my food! I have collected more keys and can hold open three gold keys for at least thirty minutes. Though my key collection has grown significantly, including the Spirit King himself, there still hangs a broken key of Aquarius. Just thinking about her makes tears well in my eyes. Thankfully I have amazing spirits that keep me updated on her life, because it feels so empty without her, I even miss being swept away in her mighty blasts. I'll make her proud, I know I can! All those months of traveling with Gajeel and Lily were so tough, though! I know I can complain a lot but MAN! Who knew working with Gajeel could be so crazy! They had helped her collect money to save and pay rent with but she still had to go out and buy an all new wardrobe! Sadly Gajeel's training didn't agree with all her cute miniskirts. Of course I kept them all to wear on my days off, like today, but I had to add in a lot of yoga pants and jeans. He drug me around all over Fiore. He saved her, not just from Zerefs demons but from herself. She was in such a dark place, never once had she imagined having to destroy one of her keys, but Gajeel stuck by her side. He kept hope within her soul, determination to make Aquarius proud. If only the workouts weren't so crazy, I don't really mind though but I still don't know how levy did it for over a year!

Thinking of Levy, her frown deepens. Lucy always believed that was one of the reasons everything seemed off… Levy and she were no longer very close. Natsu and Levy went on mission while Lucy was away with Gajeel, making the two of them much closer than before. This confused Lucy to no end, the entire time she was away with Gajeel she spent trying to pry into his relationship with her best gal pal. Now they are back and her two best friends would rather spend time together than with her. She doesn't get how tinny, shy little Levy became so adventurous with Natsu within these few months. It almost feels like her old team replaced her but as much as she wishes she could have them back she would never give up her new bond with her iron hedgehog. I don't want to sound selfish though, but it's getting kind of lonely here. Luckily for her Gajeel and Lily come back from their mission tomorrow!

Lucy's thoughts were interrupted with a shrill scream, snapping her head around she sees Levy being slung over Natsu's shoulder. Natsu's bright smile is radiating as he kicks open the doors and leaves the guild hall. "_Hmmphhh_" Lucy's grumbles and turns back to her completely melted shake. _"Now that's an unexpected partnership"_ chirps Mirajane and she reaches to take Lucy's glass. _"I guess so, I just don't know how it happened"_ grumbles the tired celestial spirit mage.

_"Sometimes after great tragedy fate will bring people together to heal their souls"_ Mira pondered. Lucy could practically see her images of pink haired, hazel eyed babies. With a sign of defeat Lucy heaves herself of her bar stool and heads towards her apartment.

Calling out Plue, her most adorable spirit (don't tell Loke) Lucy jumps on the ledge of the river and starts her journey home. Waving off the warnings from the passing by boatman, she loses herself in the beauty of the night sky. Her mind wanders to a far of lands of fairytales her mother used to tell her. "One day Lucy you will find your prince, the people around you might not see him as such but in your heart you will know that you love him. Follow your heart and follow the stars that way you will always find success" Lucy could still hear her mother's voice. She was only a block from her house when a soft giggle in the alleyway next to her caught her attention. Turning to the left she notices two figures standing intimately close, the man obviously towering over the shorter girl. Lucy went to continue walking when her ears caught a glimpse of their conversation. _"Hey, (giggle) stop that! Natsu stop that we will get caught! (Giggle)"_ … that voice! Could it be! It couldn't! Lucy shakily steps towards the couple._ "Le… Levy."_ Lucy collects all the courage she can to call out to the figures. Once the words left her mouth a small gasp was heard with some rustling of clothes. Slowly the smaller figure makes its way under the streetlight._ "Lu-chan?!"_ Before Natsu could even be seen emerging from the shadows, Lucy turns and runs. She runs all the way to her apartment, fumbling with her keys she staggers into her living room and slams her door behind her. Sliding down the wall she cradles head in her hands. "At least their happy, at least they found love, at least their happy, at least they found love." as much as she repeated this to herself, Lucy didn't seem to feel any better. Her heart was splitting with the feeling of losing her best friends. How could Levy not tell her, how could Natsu not tell her?! How can they ever be as close as they were before?! What about Gajeel?_ "O no! How is Gajeel going to react when he hears about this!"_ Lucy cries into her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly leaving her dream world with her prince charming, Lucy groggily thrashes towards the wall in attempt to escape the morning light peeking through her shades. She angrily gives up her chance of falling back to sleep and sluggishly heads towards her bathroom. Grabbing a towel she closes the door and turns towards her shower, turning the water on hot Lucy undresses and steps under the relaxing stream. As the water cascades down her body, she allows the memories of last night come back to her. Levy and Natsu were together… Levy and Natsu were romantically together… Gajeel is going to freak! If there was one thing Lucy learned over the last few months it was that Gajeel can be way over protective of those he holds close to him. 'O GOD! What am I going to say to him? Should I say anything to him, it's not really my news to tell. Well there is no use in freaking out of it I might as well just wing it' Lucy thinks as she grabs her most favorite vanilla body wash. Once done she moves on to use her strawberry hair products. Deciding she had spent enough time in the shower she turns off the water and steps out into the cold air. Wrapping a big fuzzy red towel around her she heads to her room to change for the day. 'Hmm what should I wear? Should I go cute and frilly or comfy and hot?' Grabbing a pair of high waisted leather black shorts, a pale yellow tank top and her black ankle boots she always dresses for success. Heading to the kitchen to make breakfast Lucy was startled by a knock at the door.

Opening the door she was met with a tired look from her new partner and his little black exceed. "Ga-Gajeel! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't due back until tonight?" Lucy stumbles as she stepped aside to let him in. "Well I knew you would be getting up to make breakfast and couldn't resist a free meal, gihihi" he laughed and he walked into the living room and sat down on her couch. "He made us walk all day and night to get back here, he is always so grumpy when you're not around" Lily responds as he waits for Lucy to pick him up. Gajeel didn't miss the faint spread of pink that tinted the blonde's cheeks. "That aint true! Don't go around sayin' shit like that, I was just tired and wanted to get home sooner" barks the grumpy dragon slayer. "You wouldn't have been tired if you didn't make us walk so long." stated Lily. "W-w-well I guess I'll just go start some food. Poor Lily, you just look sooo exhausted. How about some pancakes?" she says as she reaches for him on the ground. "HEY! I wanted French Toast!" Bellowed Gajeel from the couch. "Well too bad! Lily deserves a treat for having to deal with you all week!" the blonde retorts.

Grumbling to himself Gajeel stretches and sinks lower on the couch. It's so good to back at Lucy's place, it felt right here. After a few minutes he smells the wonderful aroma that is coming from her kitchen and decides to go and help out. Reaching the doorway he is taken aback by the sight, Lucy was standing over the stove with morning breeze pushing back her hair and the sunshine glowing on her bare shoulders. Lily was perched on the counter next to her snacking on a kiwi that she now kept stocked in her refrigerator. They look like a happy family, it should be like this always. Every morning he could wake up next to her, spend his day with her.. She can always be his. 'What am I thinking? This is Lucy! She could never fall for a guy like me, the only reason she's even with him is cuz Shorty was all over that Flame Brain.' Snapping himself out of his thoughts Gajeel turned to go set the table for breakfast.

Humming quietly to myself I finish making breakfast. I turn off the stove and go to set the table, I'm shocked! I turn around to see Gajeel sitting there drinking a cup of coffee. "O thank you! You didn't have to set the table for me." "Least I could do for the free meal" grunts Gajeel. I turn back around and grab the tray holding three big plates of waffles, iron chips, kiwis and strawberries. 'Man do I know how to feed my men! Wait.. My men? Since when have Gajeel and Lily become "my men," when did Natsu and Happy stop?' "Bunny!... Bunny Girl! Hello is anyone there!" Gajeel screams, waving his hand in front of Lucy's face. "WHAA I'm sorry I guess I was spacing out!" Lucy blushes and looks down ashamed. "It's all good, I was wondering why you looked so down anyways." "What do you mean, I'm not down at all! I'm happy cuz you and Lily are back." "Tell me the truth" States Gajeel with a blank face. "Nothing's wrong!" Denies Lucy. "Tell. Me." he grunts. "O Gajeel you know how I get, sometimes I'm just down.. Ever since ya know." Lucy silently begs he believes her lie. "Bullshit Bunny, You know I can see through your lie. This has nothing to do with Fish Lady. Now tell me the truth." Gajeel locks eyes with her and gives her a look of determination. Sighing Lucy looks down in defeat knowing that once Gajeel sets his mind to something there is nothing that she can do to change it. "Well you see it's just I found out about a new couple that formed in the guild, it's not very important but you know how guild gossip spreads like wild fires." Starting out her story she hopes that Gajeel loses interest soon. "O who is it Lucy?" Lily pipes in. 'Gosh of all times for Lily to be interested in our conversation he has to choose now. "O, well yeah know.. Hmm. I can't seem to remember." Lucy brushes off the question but looking up from her food she sees both staring at her with disbelief. "As if ya would forget Blondie, spit it out already" grumps Gajeel. "Um let me think… Lisianna.. No… Bixlow… nah.. Ummm" "Bunny" Gajeel interrupts. "Uh yeah sorry… I happened to bump into Natsu and.. Um.. Levy. And theyseemedtobegettingitoninthealleywayi'msosorryGajeelpleasedon'tblowupmyhouse!" Lucy finishes and starts to breathe again only to stop seeing the dragon slayers reaction. Setting his fork down, Gajeel release a low growl and says "So it finally happened." "Wait whaaat! You knew this was going to happen?" Lucy was shocked. "Yeah, I could smell him all over Shorty." Gajeel says with no emotion showing. "But but.. I thought you would be mad? Don't you like Levy? I thought you two were practically dating." Confusion laced her voice as she was trying to put the pieces together. "I made my choice, I knew what I was doing when I saved you. I knew there would be consequences, but that didn't stop me from chasing you." Gajeel opened up to Lucy but instantly stood cleared his plate and made his way back into the living room. 'WHHHHAAAA, what does he mean! Did Gajeel just confess to me? There is no way he could have confessed to me! How could a strong man like him ever fall for a weak girl like me! There is no way! But just imagine.. Waking up next to him every morning and… No Lucy! Cut this out!'

Lucy shook her head and followed her confusing partner into the living room to confront him about his last statement. She marches up to him and stands in front of him. With her hands firmly on her hips she prepares herself to confront said slayer about his mixed signals when she was suddenly interrupted by a large crash. "Yo Luce! Can we talk about yester… What the hell are you doing here Hedgehog?" Natsu crashes into the room from the window. Jumping to his feet with a loud growl Gajeel barks "Enjoying breakfast with MY partner, Fire Dick." "Last I knew she was still MY partner." Natsu steps closer to Lucy. Gajeel's growling starts growing and Lucy begins to panic. She steps closer to her Iron dragon slayer with fear in her eyes. "Natsu, now is not a good time. Can we talk later?" she pleads to him "Lucy, what's going on? I thought we could talk about anything together?" he cries. "Talk about anything? I haven't even seen you in months. You wouldn't even talk to me in the guild" "Pretty sure you gave up that right when you went to kill demons instead of making sure Bunny was alive." Gajeel interrupts again. Glaring up at her partner, Lucy has pure anger in her eyes. 'Why was he being so dumb? Why was he trying to make things worse?' Letting out a long sigh Natsu looks toward the door "Yeah I guess you're right, I just wanted to let you know that I didn't mean for you guys to find out this way. I guess I was just so caught up. Levy may be too smart for me but she does have a really cute laugh." His mood lifts as he thinks about his adorable little bluenett. "Guess I'll leave you guys alone for now. Hope to see you at the guild later… and maybe after some time we could be friends again, Lucy?" With this said Natsu turns to the door and leave. Startled, Lucy runs after him "I'm sorry Natsu! But we are always friends!" he turns around and smiles at Lucy. He gives her one of his normal bright smiles.. This was the first time in months that he has shared that with her. Suddenly she notices Gajeel standing right behind her. Looking up at her partner she wonders why he was so very close. "Come on Bunny we need to talk about what I found out on my mission." Lucy's face blushes as she realizes that his hand was resting on her hip this entire time. "Well alright then" She collects all the courage she can and pushes past him, letting me close the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys! I just wanted to say thanks for everything! I will try to keep updating as much as I can. **_

_**xoxo,**_

_**IronStuddedStar**_

Lucy's heart was pounding in her chest, she was sure that Gajeel could hear it. Why did she feel so nervous around him all of a sudden? 'Was it cuz he was so protective around Natsu? Could it be the way his voice dipped so low when he whispered in her ear? O gosh it was so sexy when he did that. Oi Lucy cut it out! You can't think like that about your partner!' Shaking herself out of her daze, Lucy walked into the living room again but this time she could feel her dragon slayer walking close behind her. Very close behind her. She could practically feel him breathing down her neck, she shivered in delight. 'Wait! Delight?! Since when did I think of people invading my personal space as delightful?' She took a seat on her couch with her back pressing against the arm rest. Lucy was wringing her hands in anticipation as she watch Gajeel slowly sit down and take a minute of thought before telling her the news. You see for the last month instead of just training the two of them had been researching if there was any way to get Aquarius's key back. Lucy was certain there was no way to get it back at first because even Crux couldn't find information. This past week Gajeel had been on a mission in Oak town because he heard of an old spell book that might help us. I begged him to take me with him but he said it would be suspicious to have three people show up for a two person job… I think he just didn't want to see me get upset if this lead turned up dead as well with all the other ones we had tried.

Looking up at her ruby eyed partner she had caught him staring at her... Blushing she quickly looks away. "Soo... How did your mission go?" "Finished it easily, but that's not what you want to know about is it?" "Um well yeah... I never need to ask if you finished your missions you always do!" Now it was Gajeel's turn to blush, but he turned his head hoping she didn't catch him. "Um so did you find anything out about the spell book?" "cha, you bet I did." "O' My Gosh! Are you serious Gajeel!" Lucy screams as she throws her arms about Gajeel." Wrapping his arms instinctively around the busty blonde's waist, "calm down Bunny, I gave the book to Master." "WHHHhhhhyyyyy?!" Complained the celestial mage as she let her head sink onto his shoulder in defeat. "I gave it to gramps to check out to make sure it wasn't dark magic, so we can perform it without you having to carry around another burden." Lucy could feel her entire body heat up from his words. He has been so caring and loving these past few weeks. It was just then that she realized the position they were in. She was completely in his lap with her head snugly in the crook of his neck, his head resting upon hers. With a light squeak she moves to sit back on her side of the couch but is stopped but Gajeel's strong arms. "Ya know I would do anything for you. Right Bunny?" The look is his eyes said it was the truth. Those amber eyes burned with what Lucy could only describe as passion, determination, honesty and a bit a worry. "Of course I know that Gajeel. I trust you with me life." Shrugging Gajeel lets her settle back to her side 'It's not time yet, but soon Bunny... Soon'

"Well come on then, are we going to the guild or not?" he grumps as he stands up stretching his muscles. "Ooo, Yeah!" Lucy jumps up with excitement and runs out the door, trusting Gajeel to always lock the door behind her. Lost in her thoughts, Lucy jumps on the side of the canal and walks towards her second home at Fairy Tail. 'I can't believe I'm going to get Aquarius back! I wonder if I made her proud. If I go through all this just to get her key back she might as well be grateful about it! … Who am I kidding, I've missed being washed away in her tantrums.' Before Lucy could jump of the edge and head into the guild she was swept off her feet by her Iron bodyguard and placed softly on the ground. Startled she looks up with a slight pink dusting her cheeks "umm thanks." "No problem, ya were lost in your thoughts again and I didn't want you to keep walking" mumbles the slayer. Walking ahead of her, Gajeel bursts open the doors to the guild to be met with a full hall all staring right at him. If there was anything he hated most, it was being caught up in pointless drama. Standing in the middle of the guild like a deer caught in headlights were the two newly discovered lovers, Natsu and Levy. It seems Natsu told the entire guild of Lucy finding the two of them making out in the alley way. With a growl Gajeel turns to ignore the guild but notices his tiny partner nervously frozen. He grabs her hand and starts to drag her towards their normal seats in a dark corner of the guild. "Mira! The normal" bellows Gajeel, snapping everyone out their glazed over stares. The two unlikely partners sat down in comfortable silence, Lucy sitting a little closely for the other guild members liking. Lucy busied herself with light conversation with Lily who walked over from the bar.

With a few menacing glares and a low growl or two from Gajeel the guild began to start acting normal again, except the one mage that sat fuming. 'What the heck does Lu-chan thinks she is doing next to Gajeel! Since when have those two been close?' Levy, who was sitting next to her now public boyfriend, never letting her eyes leave her old friends. Natsu may be a bit dense but he was pretty aware of his girlfriend at this time "Levy? You do know we didn't wait for them... They can't wait forever either." He liked his little bluenette sweetheart, she was the reason to his crazy world. When Lucy and he started to distant themselves Levy was there to calm him. He never meant to ignore Lucy... It was just when Gajeel saved her instead of him, something inside him snapped. 'He was supposed to be there and he wasn't! When Gajeel and Lucy went on missions, Levy was there. She never treated him like he was stupid like most people but took him on missions and taught him all sorts of random information! She gave him his confidence back, and he will prove to her how beautiful she really is. One day Levy, you will see me like I see you.'

Breaking his thought pattern Lucy looks up at Gajeel and sadly asks "Do you think the four of us will ever be close again?" Reaching his arm around her shoulders, he presses her into his side "I don't know Bunny, I just don't know." Lucy nods her head understandably but closes her eyes to keep the tears away.

"Gajeel, Lucy. May I see you in my office" announces Master from the second floor. All eyes flash again to the quiet partners. 'Damn is there ever going to be a time that people aren't going to be staring at us.' thought Gajeel as he stands and helps Lucy out of the booth. Allowing her to walk upstairs before him, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander south. 'I could watch her swing those hips forever. Of course he is a man! How could he not notice those tight shorts that somehow contain her luscious rear, or that soft top that dips just low enough when they are sitting next to each other? One day I'll show her exactly what she does to me, gihihi' Reaching the Masters office Gajeel just stands behind Lucy as she knocks on the door. "Please come in" was heard from inside. Entering the room they were greeted by Master and Wendy. "Come sit down. We have something important to discuss." Lucy took the only other chair available, next to Wendy, as Gajeel stood behind her with his arms crossed. Lucy was too nervous to even speak, leaving it up to Gajeel she waited as patiently as she could. "So old man, what about the book?" Gajeel finally barked out after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. "Well as you know, you have asked me to look over this spell book for you" started master. Lucy nodded but Gajeel only grunted. The atmosphere in this office could not get any worse, Lucy was ready to just burst waiting for the news. Gajeel could tell how worried she was and started to rub small circles on her back. "I have spoken to a few other Masters and I have found no source of dark magic used with this book, it is very old but I don't know of anyone actually using it." So is there a spell I can use to get my spirit back!" Lucy bursts not being able to wait any longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all you beautiful people out there! Thank you so much for all liking and sticking with this story! I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update! With the summer upon us I have been out on vacation and didn't get this posted on time! I really hope you like it and I will try to update much more often now!

XOXO,

IronStuddenStar

Gajeel's grip on Lucy's shoulder tightens, the tension in the room was getting out of hand. "A spell… Well not exactly." grumbles Master. Losing faith again Lucy's shoulders sag in defeat. "But there might be a way, a sort of ritual." "NO WAY! There is away! Gajeel we are going to get her back!" Lucy tilts her head up and stairs at her protective partner. "Now now my child do not rush to conclusions. This ritual is challenging. It will not be easy and there is a part of me that wishes you won't go through with it." "We will do anything it takes to get Bunnies friend back, gramps." Gajeel breaks eye contact with Lucy to look at Master. "I know you would, which is why I am asking you take Wendy along with you. This is going to require a lot of strength and the truest of heart to make it through. To get your spirit back Lucy you will have to go to a spot that Aquarius's key first came to Earthland. Only then, when you can take her key back to its original home can you use your magic to open her gate." "All I have to do is open her gate? That's it?" Baffles Lucy "Not exactly, it will take much strength because you must create the key with your magic, use that magic to mold a new key and summon Aquarius to it. I advise you to take this seriously, the worst thing that could happen is to drain yourself of your magic. Now get going brats, and good luck." With that Master ushers them out of his office.

"We are going to get her back!" Yells Lucy as she throws her arms around Gajeel for the second time today. "I know bunny, I know. You just have to wait a little longer we still need to find the place." Removing his arms from Lucy he turns to Wendy, "Do you think you can be ready by tomorrow morning?" "Of course! I will do anything I can to help." She nods her head and smile up to the loving partners, Lucy might not be able to see it but Wendy can tell how much Gajeel cares about her. "Alright we'll meet you at the guild around 9. Sleep well kid." "Good night, see you tomorrow." With this Lucy bends down and hugs Wendy whispering "Thank you for everything." in her sensitive ears. Looking behind her and giving her stud faced companion a nod they all head out the guild to head home for the afternoon. Wendy turns to heads to Fairy Hills as Lucy jumps on the wall to the river and heads home. 'I can't believe I'm going to find her, I have to. We will. We can do anything together. Wait! Why do I keep saying we? When did I start thinking of Gajeel and me as a we? Not saying I wouldn't mind it. Who would mind that, that tall, hot, sexy… GAAH! Lucy snap out of this!' With a good shake of her head and a giggle Lucy finally focuses on her walk home. It wasn't until she was almost at her apartment that she noticed a silent black haired companion by her side. "Um, did you want to come in Gajeel?" "Well duh, my shits in your living room" grumbles Gajeel. 'Like I would ever admit that I didn't want to leave her side.' "Well okay then, maybe you can help me brainstorm some ideas of where to go." suggests the nervous blonde. 'Wait why am I nervous again, why do feel so anxious around him when we are alone. My entire body feels like it buzzing.' It wasn't until the click of her door that she started paying attention to Gajeel opening her door… with her keys!

Looking over his shoulder "'bout time you woke up from your damn day dreaming, bunny" "O I'm so sorry! I guess with everything that happened today I just keep spacing out." Nodding his head Gajeel closes the door behind her and heads to crash on the couch in the living room. "So bunny, did she mention any places that could be the spot we are looking for?" "Umm I don't know, let me think… When I was a kid she used to mention a few of her favorite spots but none of them were on Earthland. There were a ton of beautiful beaches she described in other lands. She used to like the lake behind my house but my mom told me she picked out the house just for Aquarius." "Well did she ever tell you stories about before she met your family?" Gajeel can easily see how hard his busty blonde is thinking, there has be something she said. "OOO I know! There was this one time she told me about the person that first found her, she said she was the hardest off all keys to find because she purposely picked a harder place. She said she loved it because… umm O damn why did she love it!" Lucy trails off as she is trying to recall the time her and Aquarius we actually chatting.

Flashback

_It was a warm summer day and Lucy was about seven years old. She didn't have the strength to open Aquarius's key but she loved speaking to it anyways. Every time Lucy wanted to go play she had to be accompanied by an adult. He father said it was because she was too precious to lose, Lucy later found out it was all about the money with that man. So one day she wanted to go to the lake on the far side of their property but her maid had told her no. Lucy not being one for orders quickly suggested a game of hide and seek that led her to ditching her security. Running as fast as her little legs would allow, Lucy ran to the lake knowing she would only have a little bit of time before her father sent more people out to find her. One she arrived at the lake she was over joyed with its beauty. She sat on the edge and pulled out her beloved celestial key. Even though she couldn't meet Aquarius in person she still retold all of her adventure to her. Promising her that one day she will get older and stronger to open her g ate up. Everything was fine until a large snapping sound came from the woods, scaring young Lucy. Not paying attention to her surroundings, Lucy jumps and stumbles into the lake. Screaming for help, Lucy thrashes in the water unable to swim. A bright golden light appeared next to her just in time, Aquarius reaches into the water and plucks to small child from it and lays her gently on the ground. Gazing upon the girl who was awestruck and shivering, Aquarius returns to the spirit world to quickly gather a towel to bring back to her young master. That was when they sat together and Aquarius told her of a beautiful waterfall that had a very rough current, and how one brave young man faced that to retrieve her key from the very bottom. The story helped sooth the young maiden and before long Aquarius went back to the spirit world and Lucy on her way home._

End of Flashback

"Gajeel! Gajeel, I know where her home is! It's at the bottom of Hannoki Falls in Rose Garden!" Lucy squeals and slaps him on the arm in her excitement. "Are you sure Bunny? That is a long trip and a lot of time to waste if you aint sure." Grumps Gajeel as he is already disappointed in the amount of trains they will have to go on. "It's a five day train ride but I'm sure that is where we need to go!" "Alright then bunny, let's go get some sleep and I will help you pack in the morning." With that Gajeel stands and heads into Lucy's bedroom. "Sleep?! What are you talking about it's only…" Lucy stops herself as she looks outside. It's dark out, she thought she only spent a few minutes thinking about Aquarius... It must have been much longer. Standing she follows the sleepy dragon into her room, only to stop at the doorway. "What do you think you're doing! That's my bed! Why are you in it and where are your clothes!" Shrieks the clestelia spirit mage! Looking around the room she can see his shoes, pants and shirt on her desk. Gajeels turns over in the bed to look at his loud partner "It's stupid for me to go all the way home to come back in a few hours, and don't worry I still have my boxers on… but I can change that if you want bunny. Gihihi" His voice had dropped an octave, making it lower than normal and very sexy in Lucy's opinion. Blushing she quickly turns towards her dresser and states "I guess if it's only for tonight, you better not try anything stupid though." Laughing his normal cackle Gajeel closes his eyes and waits for her to join him in bed.

Lucy quickly gathers her pjs and goes to change in the bathroom. Inside she changes into a soft pink babydoll top that was accented in black lace and slips into matching shorts. Looking into the mirror she was trying to convince herself she wasn't dressing up for the slayer in her bed, but it was a losing battle. Slowly opening the door she peeks to see if Gajeel is even still awake. Luckily to her surprise it seems he is already fast asleep, she slowly creeps into her bed and lays down beside him. Not even five minutes later a big, strong arm reaches across Lucy's hip pulling her tightly against Gajeels chest. She can feel him bring his face next to her ear as he brushes hair out of the way. His breath tickles the side of her neck as he softly whispers "You just don't want us to get any sleep tonight, do you Lucy."

~ Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story! Just a big heads up there will be some devil delicious scenes in the next few chapters! Thank you everyone for the love and support of this story! I'm glad so many other people like this pairing as well!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again all! Thank you so much for all the love and nice reviews! Big thanks to FluffyMiracle who gave me some great and helpful tips! Also to Riridreaheart! I know I forget to update sometimes but you lovely people stick through it with me! Good news is that the next chapter is here and I am already halfway through the next, so that should be coming in the next few days!**

**XOXO,**

**IronStuddedStar**

"You just don't want us getting any sleep tonight, do you Lucy."

"I...uh... Don't know what you mean Gajeel" Lucy stutters. She can feel his chiseled, broad chest pressed to her back. Humming next to her ear Gajeel traces his fingers across the bottom of her nighty. "uh... Um... I thought I told you no stupid business tonight" she sure hoped that would have come out more assertive then it did. A low grumble sounds from his chest "You said not to do anything stupid, but I'm thinking something along the lines sexy is more appropriate." Slowly, his face nuzzles into the side of her neck as his hand trails up Lucy's side, resting just below her ample bosom. "Good night, Lucy" his lips trace against her skin. "nnnigght" 'O Gosh! What is with this man! Is he hitting on me?! How could he like someone like me! What am I going to do now? How am I supposed to sleep after all of this, I get to go get Aquarius back in the morning and now I have a cuddly dragon slayer pressed against me. Not that I really mind, he is just so warm. I feel so safe like this and o man when he kissed my neck I thought I was going to die!' Trying her hardest to silence the loud voice in her head, Lucy shimmies closer to her newest cuddle buddy. Finally she was able to calm her mind and slowly fell asleep to the sound of a heavy breathing mage that was curled around her.

Lucy was happily asleep when her mind first started registering the bright morning light that spilled into the room. Groggily she rolls over in bed and hides her face in the chest of her sleeping companion. Suddenly that broad chest starts to shake with the laughter of the large slayer "Come on Bunny, you gotta wake up." "mhhm merrhm meerhhhm." "What was that?" Gajeel slowly turns to lay on his back, "But I don't wanna" whines Lucy. "But we gotta get going to meet up with the Kid, to get your fishy lady back" Gajeel reminds the blonde as he rubs circles in her back. "O my gosh! Today is the day!" Lucy bellows as she jumps out of bed and pumps her hand in the air. "Well I didn't say you had to get out of bed so quickly" he reaches towards her. "Not that again! I have to get packing, metal head!" Lucy turns away and call out Virgo. "Good morning Hime, is it punishment time?" the pink haired spirit greets Lucy. "No no no, I'm just running kind of late is there any way you can help me pack for my mission? I need clothes that I can fight in, please." "Of course Hime, I will pack and then hold your clothes with me as you travel." "Thank you so much Virgo! Okay, I'm going to go shower now." With that Lucy saunters into the bathroom to start her everyday routine.

Gajeel watched his beautiful blonde partner sashay into the bathroom, wishing he could just go and join her. His thoughts were interrupted by the busy spirit running around the room. She stops dead in her tracts and declares "If you hurt Hime, if you ever think about it. You will never be found, you will wish for your own death, but there will be no hope. You will suffer." "Ya don't got to worry about me, pinky. Nothing will happen to Bunny while I'm around." "As long as you understand, for now I will leave you two alone" Virgo disappears back into the Celestial Spirit World. Grumping about being warned by Bunnies spirits, Gajeel gets up and dresses. Realizing that Lucy is still in the shower, he decides to head to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Finishing up with her long, hot shower, Lucy walks out of the bathroom and head to dresser to change for the day. Deciding to wear a pair of black skinny jeans, a black with white piping crop top and finished her outfit with her favorite red leather jacket and black studded ankle boots. After slipping on her boots she smells the wonderful aroma coming from her kitchen and decides to follow it, stopping in the doorway she see the cutest sight ever. Gajeel was standing over the stove flipping pancakes. "There is no way that The Big Bad Gajeel is not only the best cuddle buddy but also cooks breakfast!" quirks Lucy. "Ya better bite your tongue, or else ya aint getting none" Gajeel responds with a menacing glare over his shoulder. Quietly Lucy sits down and smirks are the slayer as he places a plate of pancakes, with strawberries on top, in front of her. 'He even knows my favorite! Why do I feel so right when I'm buy his side? There is no way I could deserve someone as strong and caring as him.' "Oi bunny, no spacing out on me today!" bellows the frustrated mage. 'Damn, there's no way I can focus on this trip if she keeps spacing out with that cute blush on her face. I can actually smell how turned on she is.' Realizing he now spaced out, he looked back to find his curvy blonde standing over the sink cleaning the dishes and giggling to herself. "Well now that you're done with your daydreaming, can we get going to the guild now?" "Psh, wasn't daydreamin'" "OO you weren't? Then what were you thinking of, spikey?" Getting up and walking up behind her, Gajeel leans close to Lucy's ear and whispers "Nothin ya need to worry about.. Until we get back. Then ya gonna know evvverything I've been thinkin about." Lucy could feel her face heat up, it had to be the color of Erza's hair if not brighter. With a hearty laugh, Gajeel takes a step back and grabs onto her hand. "Time to get going, bunny" as they head out the door, to meet Wendy at the guild.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello Lovely People! Thank you again for all your lovely reviews and words of encouragement! You guys make this story so much fun to right! Hopefully you guys like the other new stories I'm going to be releasing soon! Keep on being fantastic!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**IronStuddedStar**_

Walking out of her apartment Lucy and Gajeel head towards the guild hall. Instead of her normal walk on the ledge of the river, Lucy happily skipped next to her intimidating slayer, she had already forgotten all the flirting that had happened over the last day and was focused on getting her beloved key back. Skidding to a stop, she realized they had made it to their destination quicker than she thought. Following Gajeel to the doors he kicked them in with a loud bang. "Good morning, Mira!" Lucy yells as she heads towards her normal table. Sitting down, she starts searching the guild in hopes of finding the tiniest of dragon slayers. "She aint here yet. Just calm down, Bunny." Slumping down in her seat Lucy looks up to her companion, who places an arm across her shoulders. Mira approaches the odd team with drinks in hand, "Hello Lucy, Gajeel. You seem anxious today, is there any specific reason?" Before Lucy could even answer the guild doors bang open again with Levy walking in and Natus bouncing behind her. Shaking off the weird atmosphere, Lucy turns back to Mira and tells her about Gajeel, Wendy and herself going revive Aquarius's key. Hearing the growl coming from Gajeel she turns to see a smiling Natsu heading right towards their table. "Luce, did I hear ya right! You're going to get the giant fish back today?" "Um, hi Natsu. Well we are leaving today but it will take us just over two weeks before we get back." As Lucy was speaking Wendy had walked in and was walking towards them. "Well I'm glad you're getting her back! I know how much your spirits mean to you." "Thank you Natsu, I really appreciate it." "I gotta get going as well, can't leave Levy sitting by herself too long!" "Goodbye, Natsu!" Lucy waved with a smile on her face as she watched the retreating figure of her old best friend. "Hello Lucy, Gajeel. Did you find the destination of our journey?" greeted the tiny slayer. "Hello Wendy, yes we have. I believe we need to go to Rose Garden but it's the only place I could think of" responds the blonde. "I have faith in you and your knowledge of your spirits" "Thank you Wendy" Lucy said with a growing blush from the vote of confidence. "Yo kid, have you seen Lily or Carla?" grumps the slayer who was feeling a little off without his best friend around. "O yes, I believe they were going to meet us at the station with our bags" informs Wendy. "Well then I guess the only thing to do is to go to the train station!" chirps Lucy. As they get up and head towards the door, Lucy stops in her tracts "O wait! There is something I need to do real quickly." She turns on her heals and rushes to where Natsu and Levy sit. "Uh, Hey Natsu. I was just going to say thank you for coming to clear things up yesterday.. O and Levy? I know we don't talk much anymore and I really miss that. You have a great guy here so treat him right, okay? I'll see you guys when we get back! Bye!" Lucy waves and runs out the doors to meet up with her team and heads towards saving her first real friend.

Catching up with Gajeel and Wendy, he slings his arm over her shoulder "What was all that about, Bunny?" She tilts her head up, smiling brightly at her rough looking companion "I just wanted to say goodbye to Levy and Natsu… I know we aren't really friends anymore but maybe someday soon." Nodding his head Gajeel just keeps walking to the train station. Rounding the last corner the trio saw Carla and Lily sitting on a bench with two bags of luggage next to them. Wendy leaves the blooming couple to greet the exceeds. "Hello Carla, Hi Lily!" Lucy approaches the two "Hello Lucy, would you be willing to share your plan for this mission with me?" Carla states as formal as ever. As Lucy starts retelling the plan of going to Rose Garden to Carla and Wendy, Gajeel heads off to purchase tickets for the group. As he is standing in line he feels a small weight on his shoulder as Lily leans against the slayer. "So you and Lucy seem a lot closer then when I first left you… has anything happened, Gajeel?" "Don't worry about it" huffs the tall mage. "You know some people will be against this" "I know Lily, I know… but I won't hurt her." "Do you love her?" Gajeel snaps his head and stares at his exceed. 'Do I love her? Do I love Lucy? I mean she's going to mine, but do I really love her? I love her smile, how she can show every emotion through her eyes, her hugs are the most comforting thing I have ever felt, I love that she always smells like strawberries… come to think of it I love everything about her…'

"Earth to Gajeel, hello? Don't space out on me." Lily is waving his tiny paws in front of the dragon slayers. "Yeah. I love her" was all Gajeel said before heading back to the group, tickets in hand.

"Ya girlies ready to get goin?" Gajeel interrupts the three ladies talking. "YES! Come on guys!" Lucy yells as she grabs Gajeel's hand and runs onto the train. After walking the entire train, the group found an empty cabin towards the back. Lucy had practically bounced the entire way there, while Gajeel couldn't help but to growl at all the men looking at his woman. While Wendy and the exceed just exchanged glances as they eyed the odd couple. Taking their seats Gajeel and Lucy sat on one side, with Wendy, Lily and Carla on the other. As soon as the train started to move Gajeel laid his head on Lucy's shoulder as she played with his hair. The cabin was quite until the soft snoring of Gajeel could be heard. "Umm Lucy?" whispers the small slayer, "Yes, Wendy?" "Can-n I a-ask you a question? "Of course you can Wendy, you can ask me anything." chirps the overly excited Celestial mage. "A-are you and Gajeel d-dating?" "WAHHHHHHH! U-uum I-I don't know, we haven't really spoken about it…. We do spend a lot of time together and there was some stuff the other night b-but I don't know." "hmm ok then, Lucy" Wendy just smiles at seeing how red the blondes face had become. 'Now I know that Lucy loves Gajeel as much as he loves her.' Slowly Wendy's eyes closed as she let sleep take her, the last sight she sees was Lucy and Gajeel sleeping soundly cuddled against each other.

_**Back at the guild**_

**"**Uh hey Natsu?" Levy attempts to get his attention away from fighting with Gray. Stopping his sling of insults at the Ice mage he turns to his lover "Ya Levy, what's up?" "Do you think I was too mean to Lu-chan? Do you think she will still be my friend?" Levy looks up to the Fire mage with tears filling her eyes. "Levy, don't cry you know I hate to see you sad! Of course Luce will forgive you! It's Lucy after all!" Wrapping his arms around the bluenette tightly, he kisses the top of her head.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello again all you wonderful people! Thank you very much for all of the love you are showing my stories! I'm sorry that the updates are so irregular but I promise they should be getting more frequent. Stick with it and only another chapter or so until some very juicy Gajucy lovin! I hope you all enjoy this and thank you again for all the smiles you have been putting on my face from all of the reviews.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**IronStuddedStar**_

**On the train to Rose Garden**

Gajeel was the first to wake, it was the fifth day on this horrible train and even though Wendy casted Troia on him it still doesn't take away all of the nausea. Looking over to the other seat he smiled at the sight of Lucy sleeping with Wendy curled up on her lap. Turning to look out the window he thinks back on these last few days. Over the last few days Gajeel has rarely left Lucy's side except for when she would insist on spending girl time with Wendy. The two of them would gab about tons of girly things, enough to drive him crazy. Clothes this, hair that, magic this, dates that. Something about Wendy getting older and wanting advice. Most of the time he just kept to himself, happy to be near Bunny Girl. Watching out the window he saw the landscape change from country side to a nice forest scene, he just knew Bunny would like it. Leaning across he nudges her knee "Bunny Girl, wake up" Lucy merely grunted and kept sleeping. "Lucy, time to wake up or I'll just leave you on this train" her eyes slowly start to open and stairs into ruby red eyes looking back at her. 'I could just look into those eyes forever.' "Well ya gonna wake up or just keep drooling over my good looks?" Gajeel states with a smirk proudly on his face. Snapping out of her thoughts Lucy grunts and snaps back "Can't you just stop being so… perverted." "O My Gosh! I can't believe we are finally in Rose Gardens! It's soo beautiful!" Mesmerized by the beauty outside she doesn't notice the small smile pulling at Gajeel's lips. 'She just doesn't see how beautiful she looks in the morning sun. How the hell am I gonna get this girl to fall for a brute like me.' Gajeel lost in his own thoughts notice the train pulling through the town "We should probably wake up the kid." "Hmmm, oo you're right" She reaches down and gently shakes the tiny slayer "Wendy, it's time to wake up. We have to get off soon." The tiny slayer turns to look towards the voice, her eyes slowly peek open and she smiles a warm smile. Staring up at the blonde she felt more at home then she has ever felt, "Good morning Lucy" Sitting up the young girl stretches and greets the older slayer in which he responds with a grunt. "NEXT STOP ROSE GARDEN" the loud speaker interrupts all of their thoughts. Lucy jumps up in excitement at the same time that Gajeel goes to stand and grab their bags. The two of them bump into each other, neither of them willing to move but both nervous from the closeness. Lucy's breath hitched and she breathing became heavy which left her chest brushing against the slayers. The first person to move was Wendy, giggling at the two adults and how flustered they both were, she stood and scooped up the two sleeping exceeds. With the laugh from Wendy both partners backed away with a fine pink dusting their cheeks. Gajeel grabs the bags and they all headed off the train. "Well I guess we should go find a hotel and maybe some food?" suggested Gajeel. "The sounds perfect, then I want to head to the falls. I'm ready for to get her back!" Lucy yells and starts skipping to the closest hotel. "Guess we just head after her then?" The small slayer looks up and the shocked male. "Guess so" he replies with a shrug and starts their journey.

**4 hours later**

The small group had finally gotten a room, ate and were now heading towards the falls. The only problem was when asking the towns people about where exactly the falls were located, they all answered but warned the group no to go. Supposedly the winds that surround the waterfall and the force of the water is so strong that only a very few people have made it close enough to get a good sight of it. This information did not change their determination to find the falls, if anything they were more determined to find it. "Of course Aquarius would pick one of the hardest places to reach! She always has to be so stubborn" grumped the blonde as she pushed through the woods. "Woow ya sound like we should just stop right now and turn around" grins Gajeel, knowing all too well this would spark a new fire within his feisty companion. "WHHHHA! NO! We came all this way! I am not leaving this town without her key shinning on my hip!" Screams the newly energized blonde, pushing forward they finally reach the base of the waterfall. The wind was whipping against their skin and the sound from the falls was almost deafening. Screaming over the sound Lucy turns towards her group "ALRIGHT, I'M GOING IN!" "YA GOT THREE MINUTES BEFORE I COME AN GET YA!" screams Gajeel. Turning back to the falls Lucy takes a deep breath, hands all of her keys except Aquarius's to Gajeel, takes off her shoes and with a silent prayer jumps in. Not being able to say anything Wendy creeps closer to the Iron slayer, noticing the worry in her eyes he drapes an arm around her and pulls her close as they wait.

Jumping in the water, Lucy is surrounded by the icy coldness, opening her eyes she sees a bright blue stone that seems to be shinning. She decides that has to be the spot right under the waterfall. She stops and plants her feet, 'gosh I didn't know it would be this hard just to hold my breath, this better work.' Gripping Aquarius's key in her hands tightly, pushing as much of her magic as she can into the key she chanted 'Open the Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!' nothing happened. She focused her energy more into her hands, the key glowed brightly 'OPEN THE GATE OF THE WATER BEAERER, AQUARIUS!' Seeing a dark figure swimming towards her, she knew it was Gajeel. She could feel her lungs aching for air but she just had to try one more time. 'GOD DAMMIT AQUARIUS! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!' the last thing she saw was red eyes staring into hers and she faded into a world of darkness.

Splashing out of the water Gajeel drug Lucy up from the bottom of the waterfall, he can hear her heart still beating but didn't like that she wasn't waking up. Wendy rushed to their side and started healing her, but there was not much she could do. Lucy stirred from and started coming to, looking up to Gajeel she felt tears sting her eyes. She felt useless, she had failed. Her first real friend, the spirit she had always looked up to was not coming back. "Um Lucy, look down" Wendy put her hand on Lucy's shoulder getting her attention. Bringing her gaze down to her hand, there in it sat… Aquarius's key, it wasn't broken anymore. In fact it was glowing, a bright golden light and she felt the warmth of Aquarius, as if she could tell she was in the spirit world just waiting to be called out. Lucy was shocked, no more than shocked. She sat there in Gajeel's arms completely frozen from excitement. Looking up at her slayer she wrapped her arms around his neck screaming "I DID IT! For once I fixed it!" Wrapping his arms around her waist, Gajeel held her tightly. 'Bunny Girl did it. I can't believe it, she did it' Pulling back just slightly he didn't know what had come over him but the look in her eyes and how closely she was sitting in his lap, he just couldn't stop himself anymore. Without a second thought Gajeel kissed her. Crashing his lips into hers, she tasted of strawberries. Finally when their breath was about to run out the pulled apart gasping for air. Their cheeks stained a bright red they looked over at the uncomfortable young mage. "Uh Well Lucy, are you going to try to open the gate?" Pulling apart with only a little stumbling on Lucy's part, "You're right Wendy, let's see if she will actually show up." Kneeling next to the water she dips the golden key in the cool pond "Open the Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy chants with all the confidence in the world. With her magic swirling in the air towards the key a bright golden light appeared in the middle, right next to the waterfall. "It's about time you call me out brat!" Grumps the Water Bearer, she turns and grabs Lucy into a giant hug. "I knew you would never leave me and about time you got a boyfriend" "I missed you so much Aquarius! I trained really hard and I promise to never interrupt your dates again!' Lucy cries into her spirits shoulder, before she could say anything else a rush of water shoved her away from her newly reunited friend and back onto the bank next to her friends. She felt her magic draining and he eyes slowly started to close again. The last thing she heard before falling into a deep sleep was "Hey Metal Face, you better take care of her. If you hurt her, I'll kill you." With that Lucy falls into a peaceful, calm sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello all you wonderful people! I am so very sorry that this has been so late! Please understand that I have a lot going on right now between work, family and a demanding job. Life is well and my mind is busy with tons of ideas! I will be continuing this story as well as my other one. Please stick with it and keep reviewing. I absolutely love reading them all! Keep on being fantastic people!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**IronStuddedStar**_

Lucy began to stretch, we was finally waking up from what she felt was an amazing dream. She had gotten Aquarius back and kissed Gajeel! Finally giving into the real world though she started to open her eyes to the bright light of the morning. It wasn't until her eyes were almost open that she realized she was lying in a bed with someone… but not just someone, it was Gajeel! As she looked down upon his sleeping form she noticed how handsome, their legs were entangled. It is obvious from their position that she had slept using his broad chest as a pillow. Blushing as red as an apple, Lucy slowly tries to pull herself free of the large dragon slayer. With only one last move of her right leg she twisted away only to find herself lying on her back with said dragon slayer towering over her.

"About time ya woke up, Bunny."

"Uh.. Uh. Gajeel, what are you doing?" The crimson faced mage stuttered.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up. Now it's time for my good morning kiss."

Leaning down he brushed his lips against hers. It wasn't like the first few kiss, it was soft, warm and loving. She could feel the heat spreading through her whole body as she shifted to allow him to rest better between her legs. Her head tilts to allow him better access as their tongues wage a war for dominance, which he easily won. Her hands ran up his sides and made their way to his back. Tracing the lines on his finely sculpted back, she felt a growl form from the man above her. He quickly broke their kiss and rolled to a sitting position on the side of the bed.

"The kid is on her way back up, she woke up early to go grab breakfast" grumbling Gajeel stands up and heads into the bathroom.

'What the hell just happened! So it wasn't a dream! Wait, does that mean Gajeel and I are together? Ahhhh! That means I really did get Aquarius' key back!'

Jumping out of bed and rushing to her bag, Lucy saw her keys sitting on the very top. Lifting them in her hands, she touched Aquarius'. Instead of the dark, dull broken key that she had become accustomed too she felt a warm, lively glow. Even though her magic levels were low she pulsed just enough into the key to feel Aquarius. She just needed to make sure she was there and she was not let down when she felt the warmth coming back. Smiling to herself she sat on the edge of the bed just holding her keys, it was then that she heard the door to the hotel room open.

"Good morning Lucy-san, I am glad to see you awake" greeted the tiny slayer.

"Good morning Wendy, thank you so much for helping me yesterday."

Smiling brightly the two girls sat down to start eating the food Wendy had brought back. A light conversation was being kept up, mostly by Lucy who couldn't wait to have enough energy to call out to her newly rebuilt spirit. It seemed way too long since Lucy had heard all about the Water Bearers dates. Soon the water from the bathroom shut off and the tall, dark haired slayer came out to join the girls. Sitting down and plopping a doughnut in his mouth. The blonde mage couldn't help but blush as she remember the intimate moment the two had shared just a little while ago, but decided it would be better for to just stay quiet until they were home.

"So I guess we have to head home today?" The nervous blonde questioned.

"We-well actually I was thinking.. There is a festival in town today. Would it be okay if we stayed for another day?" The young girl was staring at her hands in fear of sounding to scared.

The older mage looked over at the silent slayer and pleaded with silently with him. Gajeel rolled his eyes in annoyance but reluctantly gave in when he saw the adorable pout on Lucy's face. 'Damn this girl, she already has me wrapped around her finger.'

"Of course we can stay Wendy! How about I go and shower and we can head out!"

"Thank you! O thank you very much!"

With that Lucy went to get ready for the day, after showering away the muck that had been left from yesterday and dressed for a fun day. Looking at herself in the mirror she thought she looked good. 'Hopefully Gajeel will think so too.' She was wearing short tan shorts, a teal one shoulder, and fitted top and brown wedges. Stepping out of the door she was met with an eager looking Wendy.

"Well come on Wendy! We have some shopping to do!"

Begrudgingly, Gajeel followed behind the two laughing girls, most of the day was spent tagging along as they went from stand to stand. The giggled and tried on tons of clothes and jewelry. It wasn't until later in the day that Gajeel noticed Lucy hadn't gotten anything for herself, she had spent all her money on new clothes for Wendy. 'She is always taking care of others, will she ever learn to treat herself?'

"Oi' girlies, it's getting kind of late. How about you two go drop your bags at the hotel and meet me in the little restaurant across the street?"

"O good Idea Gajeel!" Lucy beamed.

The two girls walked away and Gajeel set out on a mission. He only had a few minutes to find something for Lucy. He started backtracking through stands hoping to find that Lucy would like. 'Hell, this would be a lot easier if I had paid attention earlier.' Standing in front of a magic booth, Gajeel was looking for any new keys for Lucy.

"Excuse me sir, you look like you could use some help."

Looking up Gajeel was met with a little old man that was standing on the other side of a long table.

"Cha, do ya got any gate keys?"

"Oh, I think I only have one but it's not a very rare one." The old man holds up a small silver key, sadly it was a key Lucy already had… It was the key to Canis Minor.

"Nah sorry man, the girl I'm buying for already has that one." Gajeel turned to leave when he was stopped by the old man, once again.

"It's a girl you are buying for! Does she happen to be a celestial mage?"

"Ya, what about it?"

"Well I have something that might interest you then. I usually keep it aside but I just happened to bring it with me today."

The old man pulled out a rectangle blue box. Opening the blue box sat a beautiful necklace, it was a star pendant that had a circle orb in the center of it. The way the light gleamed off of the orb made it shimmer and shine with multiple colors that made it look like the evening sky.

"Not only is this a beautiful necklace but it is also a small lacrima orb, it works as a small portable realm that the wearer can put special items. The best part is once the necklace is put on, it cannot be taken off unless the wearer gives permission."

Gajeel was speechless, this was the perfect gift. It was beautiful and useful.

"I'll take it" he reaches into his pocket to pay but the old man just shook his head.

"For you, it is free. Just promise me one thing, tell her how you feel and never let her go."

Smiling at the man, Gajeel takes the box and walks to the restaurant with it in his pocket. Reaching the restaurant in just a few minutes he saw the two girls chatting at a table near the front. Walking up the table he takes his seat next to Lucy.

"Well about time you got here, what took you so long?" The busty blonde glanced at the slayer that had just arrived.

"Got side tracked."

"Suure you did. O well. I ordered for you, I thought you would want your normal. Two steaks, fries, and a beer?"

"What if I wanted something different, Bunny Girl?"

"Like you ever get anything besides that or a burger. Too bad you will have to eat it anyways."

As the two older mages fought, Wendy sat across from them smiling. 'They really do love each other. It's good to know Gajeel will have someone to take care of him.' Once their dinner was finished, Wendy had excused herself telling the pair that she was tired and wanted to head back to the hotel room to sleep. Lucy and Gajeel bid her goodnight and watched as she walked into the hotel.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Lucy questioned, looking up at her tall partner.

"Come on, let's go on a walk. I got somethin I wanna give ya" Gajeel rested his arm around her waist and led them towards the park.

The walk was short but the view was worth it. The two sat on a bench overlook the rest of the park. Trees and flowers were alight with fireflies, the sky was shining do it the lack of clouds and Lucy was in awe of the sight. Gajeels arm rose to her shoulders as they were sitting, Lucy's head rested on his shoulder.

"This is beautiful, Gajeel. Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome, Bunny… but this isn't why I brought you here."

Wondering the reason he would bring her here, Lucy lifted her head to look at the ruby eyed man next to her.

"I saw you earlier, you were only buying things for Wendy. I thought maybe you could use something for yourself so I went to go buy you something."

Gajeel was never one for a lot of words so he just dug the box out of his pocket and handed it to the blonde. With shaking hands, Lucy opened the box and felt her chin drop. The necklace was the most outstanding piece of jewelry she had even seen.

"O Gajeel! This is gorgeous! This is the best thing I have ever been given!"

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. To say Gajeel was stunned at her boldness would be an understatement. Pulling back from the kiss he smiled a bright smile at the blonde in front of him.

"Well turn around, let me put it on you."

As Lucy turned around he told her the story of how he got the necklace and of lacrima that was in it.

"There is one more thing I need to tell you Lucy."

Startled, the blonde looks at him with adoring eyes.

"I.. I..Well ya see.. Fuck." The nervous dragon slayer stumbles. "Hell, I'm no good at words. I love you Lucy, You're mine. I can't stand to see you around anyone else but me, I want you by my side forever."

Finished with his rambling he attempts to search the face of the celestial mage for any sign of an answer.

"O Gajeel! Of course! There is no other place I would rather be than next to you. I love you too!"

With one final passionate kiss, the newly formed couple walk back to their hotel room to sleep. Tomorrow starts a new journey home, hopefully with a supportive guild waiting for them.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello Lovely Reader! I got to updating a little earlier this time around! Thank you all for the love and support with both of my stories. There is a poll up on my page for the pairing for my next story, so make sure to go a vote. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and the sorry in advance for the ending. :P Keep on being the wonderful people you are!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**IronStuddedStar**_

Four days have passed since the trio headed back to Mangolia. Lucy looked around the train to see the two sleeping dragon slayers in the cabin. Gajeel was sitting across from her with his head against the window, while Wendy was laying on the seat next to him and her head way on his lap. '_They look like father and daughter… is this what it will be like if we have children. Traveling together, teaching them magic… He would be a good father, he doesn't like to show it but I know how much he likes Wendy.' _ Her thoughts wandered to images of Gajeel and herself growing old together and her hand played with the keys on her hip. Looking out the window she started to notice the familiar scenery coming into view. Leaning across the room she shakes her snoozing boyfriend's leg. Grumbling the ruby eyed man peaks at the smiling blonde that he can now call his own,

"It's time to wake up it's time for us to get off."

Looking down at his lap he saw the young teen still peacefully sleeping, it was starting to be late in the evening and the journey was long.

"I'm just gonna let her sleep, she can crash with us one more night" he mumbles softly, knowing well enough that she heard him.

A small giggle left her lips "O Gajeel, who knew you were such a softy!"

Their eyes met, he tried so hard to look sternly at her but failed miserably at those honey brown eyes. Lucy stood and began collecting their bags as the train began to pull into the station. A light pink cloud appeared in the doorway,

"Hime, may I take your bags to your apartment?"

"O yes! Thank you very much Virgo!"

With a bow the spirit left but not before asking for punishment and being denied as always. The train had come to a stop as Gajeel was picking up Wendy. She was in his arms, curled up against her chest and sleeping peacefully. Lucy couldn't help but smile at the two, stepping off the train she breathed in a breath of fresh air. Life seemed to be going well for once, she had her celestial family back together, her over-protective and handsome boyfriend beside her, and is back home to the guild she loves dearly. Looking to her side she saw Gajeel quietly walking besides her,

"I think I'm going to head to the guild real fast to let Mira know we came back safely, and see if Carla and Lily want to come over as well."

Noticing a small smile grace the older slayers lips he glanced down at her,

"Of course Bunny, I'll lay Wendy on the bed and make some food for dinner."

She reached up on her tip toes and placed a small kiss on his lips before turning and heading to the guild. 'Man I could get used to kissing him every day.'

_**With Gajeel**_

'Bunny Girl and I had just split up in different directions. Every time she left my side I could feel my dragon growl in annoyance. Damn, we have only been together five days and she's already got me hooked but it's alright she'll be mine soon enough.' Stopping his thoughts Gajeel entered Lucy's apartment only to stop in the middle of the living room. A deep growl released from his mouth and in a low, rough voice

"Get the hell outta that room."

A dark, shadow covered figured crept out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Gajeel watched as it made its way into the living room and sat on the couch. Finally moving, Gajeel walked into the bedroom and sat Wendy on the bed, placing a blanket over her shoulders. Turning he closed the door and stalked back into the living room with a dark aura radiating off his being.

"So ya gonna tell me why you're in Bunny's place, shrimp?"

_**With Lucy**_

Striding up to guilds doors Lucy braced herself and kicked the doors wide open.

"Hi Mira!"

The busty blonde bounced up to the bar and took a seat.

"Hi Lucy, welcome back did your mission go well?"

Before she could even respond she was tackled to the ground, the only thing she could see was a tuff of blue fur and a warm body pressed against her.

"LUUUUCCCEEEEE weee missed you!"

"NATSU, HAPPY! GET OFF ME!" Squealed the blonde.

Taking a step back the three turned to sit at the bar.

"Well Mira to answer your question, it was amazing! Look!"

Taking her keys from her hip, Lucy proudly held up Aquarius' key and grinned the widest of smiles!

"O' congratulation Lucy!"

"Way to go Luce! The giant fish is back!"

Lucy turned to smile and her ex-partner. It was nice to be able to sit around and talk as well. Though her mind shifted from that to her new partner, which reminded her she needed to find the other exceeds.

"Hey guys, have you seen Lily or Carla?"

Natsu and Mira shook their heads but Happy just smiled.

"I saw them out back of the guild, do you want me to go get them?"  
"That would be wonderful, Happy! Please and thank you!"

With one last hug to the blonde's chest, Happy flew out the back door. The three began to idly talk when a strange though occurred to Lucy. Turning to face the pink haired dragon slayer,

"Natsu, if you are here… where is Levi?"

"Hm.. I don't know, she said she needed to wait for something to arrive today. I don't really know what she meant but she seemed upset about something."

"And you haven't seen her all day?"

"Nope, she'll be home by tonight though. She is slowly moving in, I don't mind though." The slayer gave her a bright goofy smile and then got quickly distracted by a drunk Cana.

'_Gosh, it's so good to be back home. Though I hope everything is ok with Levi and Natsu. How fun would it be for us all to hang out again!' _Soon the three exceeds came in through the back of the guild. Happy and Carla jumped up to the bar, while Lily jumped into Lucy's lap.

"Hi guys, we're back home!"

"We've missed you, Happy already told us that the mission was successful" the black exceed curled into the blondes touch.

"Thanks Lily, I missed you as well. O' Carla. Wendy was asleep on the train so Gajeel took her back to my apartment to sleep. Would you two like to come over and spend the night?"

Both nodded their heads, Lucy picked up Lily and Carla walked next to them. Turning they waved goodbye to the few mages sitting in the guild and headed home for the evening. The walk was nice and Lucy had spent most of the time retelling the story of getting her key back and softly adding in the details about her new relationship status. Carla had just simply nodded her head but Lily smirked and with a breathy voice,

"About time he made a move."

The three giggled as they saw the apartment come into view, but who they saw coming out of the apartment made the three stop in their tracks. Levi was leaving with an angry looking Gajeel standing behind her, Lucy's heart dropped as different scenarios played out in her head. '_O god, O god I knew he could never love me. She was waiting for him, he is going to leave with her and not m_e.' As Lucy was lost in her thought she didn't notice the absents of the exceeds and the oncoming presence of her boyfriend.

"Bunny, Bunny Girl… Yo Lucy!" Gajeel waved his hands in front of her face.

She snapped out of her thoughts with tears brimming her eyes, she looked up to see concern written all over the slayers face.

"Stop it, stop it right now. I don't know what you're thinking but it's not what happened. Now come on, let's go inside and I'll tell ya the story."

Not even giving her a change to respond, Gajeel picked Lucy up over his shoulder and carried her in the apartment.


End file.
